Hetalia Steps into the Haunted Mansion
by xXChibiblueheartsXx
Summary: When the boys of Hetalia step into the house of 999 happy haunts, what will they face? How will they defend themselves? More importantly, how will they escape? It sounds like HetaOni, doesn't it? I assure you, It's not. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Join?

**This is the first cross-over I've ever done, so go easy on me. Although I would appreciate it if you guys inform me of any mistakes I make. I'm sorry if this turns out really crappy, by the way.**

**Summary: When the boys of Hetalia step into the house of 999 happy haunts, what will they face? How will they defend themselves? More importantly, how will they escape? It sounds like HetaOni, doesn't it? I assure you, it's not.**

* * *

><p>~~~Prologue~~~<p>

"Another boring meeting," America sighed. He thought back to that scary movie night he had with England, Canada, and France. America shivered at the thought of the decapitated heads on the tree in the beginning of the movie.* _Nothing could possibly be worse than having your head cut off by some dude with a grudge._ America thought to himself, again shivering.

"Hey, America!" England called. America immediately directed his glance towards the Brit.

"Y-yeah? what's, uh, what's up?" America chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his sweaty neck. Wait, sweaty? The confused nation glanced down at his hand to see, sure enough, sweat.

"You're a bit jumpy today. Also, you're shivering and sweating," England explained with a calm expression. On the inside, though, he was cringing at the amount of sweat that had drenched his companion.

"What, me? Pfft! I-I'm not jumpy!" he declared, creating even more suspicion for the Englishman.

"Right...Anyway, France said he heard a rumor of a manor in his country that is currently believed to be haunted. They call it the "Phantom Manor" I think it was. Would you like to come with us to explore?" offered England.

"Who's going?" America asked wearily.

"Well, France, for one," England spat out the name. "Then there is Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, your brother, Romano, Spain, and me of course. So are you in?" England questioned.

Alfred thought for a moment.

.:Later:.

"A-are you sure this is it?" America asked, obviously terrified. The Brit next to him raised a (rather bushy) eyebrow and chuckled.

"Scared, are we now, hero?" England snickered. America shot him a glare and jabbed his friend's arm.

"Am not! Heroes don't get scared! Right, Mattie?" The North American nation patted his twin's shoulder, only to realize he had patted the air.

"Mattie? Matthew, where'd ya go, dude?" America called. A hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"OW!" he screamed, rubbing the spot where he had gotten smacked.

"I'm right here, you dunce," Canada growled.

"Oh."

The group of nations stepped into the long abandoned mansion, unaware of the creepy ghouls they will soon meet.

* * *

><p><strong>* High-five me if you know what movie I was referring to.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Frights in the Foyer

**WOOHOO! It has been a LONG while since I've updated, hasn't it? I would like to note that this will mainly be like the ride in Disneyland, sorry about that (at least I'm adding Melanie Ravenswood). Anyway, after that bit of stupidity, LET'S GET ON WITH THE FANFIC! :D By the way, I'll be adding pairings.**

Each nation stepped inside cautiously, only to cause a slight creak in the decaying floor boards. _Creaking floorboards and a bunch of creepy pictures with dead dudes. Perfect. _America thought, trying in vain not to let out any traces of fear leak out. His ocean blue eyes survey the scene infront of them. It was quite dim in the foyer, only a dusty, cobweb encrusted chandelier provided the vague light. Dust blanketed everything in the room. Upon the walls hung three aesthetic portraits as well as a mirror below them.

The first portrait depicted an elderly female with a red rose in her hand. The second had a young lady holding a pink parasole. In the third portrait was a young man, a bowler hat perched upon his head. The last portrait showed a middle-aged male, his right hand on his puffed out chest. As the nations peered into the mirror, they saw what appeared to be a young bride. Her expression was melancholic, which only enhanced the eerie feeling of the room. She clutched a bouquet of dying lilies in both her pale, fragile hands. Then, as quickly as she had appeard, she vanished.

"Welcome! Foolish mortals! To the haunted mansion," boomed a voice. The voice was so powerful, it made the room vibrate. Shocked by the sudden greeting, America shrieked and jumped into the arms of his younger brother. Canada looked about ready to collapse under the weight of his frightened brother.

"I am your host. Your _ghost_ host," introduced the voice, giving a sinister chuckle afterward. The nations' heads thrashed around, desperately seeking the voice's owner.

"How ironic aru," China said, clearly unamused. "We're nations but he called us mortals aru."

"Our tour begins here, in this gallery. Where you you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared their corruptable, mortal state," the host went on. Italy clung to Germany, sobbing for help. Suddenly, all the portraits began to stretch. By this time, almost all of them were starting to quake in fear.

"Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination?" The countries could almost see this poltergeist smirking.

"Ay Dios mio, please just let it be or imagintation!" Spain pleaded. Everyone agreed that statement.

"And consider this dismaying observation. This chamber has no windows and no doors," their host taunted. "Which offers you this chilling challenge. To find a way out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maliciously. The nations screamed and huddled together.

"Of course, theirs always my way." A crash of thunder sounded and lightning illuminated the foyer. Everyone looked up to see a rotting corpse dangling from a hangman's noose. The lights were then extinguished and a blood curdling scream could be heard. The door to the hallway opened and everyone rushed out, screaming.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. The real chills come later."

"Well that's just perfect! We're stuck in here with a bunch of ghosts and hardly a way out, damn it!" Romano yelled. He glared at France as if saying, "This-is-your-fault-bastardo."

"Alright, could down. All we need to do is find a way out and not get inhabited by any spirits. Easy enough, right?" Britain reasoned. The nations gave him a "are-you-nuts?" look.

"We're screwed." America face palmed.


End file.
